


Excuses

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Attempted Drabbles [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, dads!Harringrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Domestic Billy and Steve...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Attempted Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Excuses

Billy shakes his head as Steve makes a request. “Sorry. I’m talking to Wesley right now about how to pick up women.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “He’s four years old!”

Billy shrugs. “He’s my kid. I’ve got a reputation to preserve.”

Steve sighs. Adopting a child five years into their relationship had been the best thing they’d ever done. Wesley was adorable and needed a home and they both knew from the moment they held him that he was theirs. Unfortunately, he takes after Steve and Billy is always trying to tell him how to _get game._ Without fail, Wesley gets so confused that Billy gives up and tells him that he’s talking about a card game. 

Steve sets down the heavy hamper and smiles at the boy. “What is daddy telling you?”

Wesley thinks for a minute. “Um… bru- bruners… brun...”

Steve quirks an eyebrow. “Brunettes?”

Billy looks panicked. “Wesley, not that. Just-“

Wesley nods. “ they’re the dumb ones and-“

Billy tries to speak over the boy. “Steve, it’s not what-“

“-easy and-“

“-it sounds like. Don’t listen to-“

“-good at bed?”

Billy groans and slaps his hand against his face. “Shit…”

Wesley gasps. “Daddy said a bad word!”

Steve takes a deep breath. “Yes, he did, buddy… I’ll make sure he’s punished later.”

Wesley doesn’t seem to take pity on Billy at all. “Is that true? About the… the bru…”

Steve ruffles Wesley’s hair, so similar to Billy’s. “Brunettes?” At Wesley’s nod, he smiles. “I prefer blondes.”

Wesley looks at the hamper. “Can I help?”

Steve nods. “Of course you can.”

“No! Uh… come on, buddy… I’ll… I’ll watch that cartoon cat thing with you.”

Steve glares at Billy and points to their newest addition, a handsome six month old with hair the color of chestnuts. “Can you just man up and change his diaper? For God’s sake, Billy. It’s just poop.”

"It's _rank_ lately!" Billy smiles at him playfully. “I’ll do the laundry for you…”

Steve shakes his head. 

Billy gets up and looks at Steve desperately. “For a week?” At the shake of Steve’s head again, he ups the ante. “A month?”

Steve considers it and nods. “And you have morning duty for the next week. You get them up and dressed and fed.”

“What are _you_ going to do?”

Steve grins and picks up Alex, holding him against his chest lovingly. “I’m going to be sleeping in.”

Billy looks down at Wesley. “All of this for _one_ diaper?”

Steve walks over and holds Alex out to Billy. “By all means… _you_ do it.”

Billy wrinkles up his nose at the stench. “Uh… no, it’s all good.” He motions to Wesley. “Come on, let’s do the laundry…” He sighs after making his petulant request.

Steve looks at Alex after the other two head down to put the clothes in the washer. “Good job, man… I’ll sneak you some more prunes later…” The baby, clearly meant to be Steve’s partner in crime, giggles happily.


End file.
